


not so clean in your thoughts, huh?

by kenmaswifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, Aged Up, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, Smut, atsumutop, hard sex, iamjustwritingthisformybestielol, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaswifey/pseuds/kenmaswifey
Summary: saksua is kinky and atsumu wants kinky sakusa.they are aged up!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 32





	not so clean in your thoughts, huh?

Atsumu always knew Sakusa can't just be that, oh so great, number 3 ace of japan.

He couldn't just be the innocent germaphobe who always wears a mask and hates crowds.

And now here he was, in Sakusa's secret bedroom, red led lights on, sitting on the huge bed.

The room was quiet, Sakusa was in his own bahtroom taking longer than ATsumu anticipated.

Why did he come here in the first place? Why did Sakusa just brought him here without a warning, what was going on?

This room reminded him deeply of the movie _Fifty shades of grey_ and he really hoped it was the same thing Sakusa wanted that he had in mind.

He had been,wanting Sakusa more than a year.

He didn't have a crush on him, he just wanted to...fuck him.

Well yeah, he was a hot guy who was taller than him and normally he had just liked petite cute boys, but damn.

When he first saw Sakusa all sweaty in the changing room he couldn't stop his thoughts, they were faster than he could process.

Since that day he had been dreaming of giving it to his friend.

Sakusa on the other hand, knew Atsumu wasn't so innocent as well.

He knew some exes of the boy and people who had been sleeping with him.

He wasn't really a fuckboy or something but let's just say he had some experiences already, which wasn't particulary a bad thing.

Actually it was perfect for Sakusa. 

He had been searching for someone with experiences and who was open for more.

And since he once caught Atsumu cleearly staring at his but and the rest of his body, he knew the boy was perfect.

Sakusa hadn't really had a type, but somehow for him Atsumu was a very attractive guy.

Sakusa was in the bathroom, finally done with his preparations and ready to surprise the blond haired boy.

He stepped outside and Atsumu had to stop himslef from groaning, just at the sight of the taller boy.

He was packed up in a cute leather skirt with a leather bra in combo, looking so hot that the blood shot in Atsumu's face and to another important part of him.

Sakusa smirked misheviously at the blond haired 

"Do you like it?"

"Fuck yeah, but how did I deserve this babyboy?"

Sakusa walked nearer to Atsumu sitting down on his lap, shamelessly.

He whispered in to Atsumu's ear.

"Everything for my daddy, now Daddy are you ready to give it to me hard?"

Atsumu didn't have to be told that twice, he quickly switched position, throwing Sakusa onto the bed and started to kiss wildy with him.

He wasn't really careful with the boy underneath, but that's what the other loved.

Atsumu bit down his lip roughly, slipping his tongue into Sakusa's mouth quickly.

Sakusa didn't want to take control and just let Atsumu do whatever he wanted him too.

It wasn't too fast for either of them, they both wanted and needed and longed for it so so badly that they didn't care about time.

The blond started biting and licking down Sakusa's neck.

Atsumu also started touching Sakusa more, first on his waist than his hands roaming over his hips and his fat butt.

Atsumu loved touching Sakusa's butt, it was big and round and he couldn't think of anything other than the other man's ass for over a year.

Sakusa knew what Atsumu's next move will orbably bee so he just whispered "Nightstand" in between heavy breaths.

Atsumu quickly turned away from Sakusa, huryying up to search for lube and condoms.

But before he pulled only that out he spotted some hadcuffs and more toys.

_heh what's that...I will definetly take that with me and see what we will use._

Not even searching for a minute Sakusa already started whining for his "daddy".

"Don't be so impatient babyboy, Daddy is already here. Now turn around for daddy and show me your ass."

Sakusa obligated quickly and turned all his fours, but beofre Atsumu started prepping Sakusa he had another thing to do.

He took Omi's hands and attached them to the bedframe.

Sakusa didn't mind, he was actually hoping for this and for Atsumu to geth rougher with him.

Sakusa could hear the lube bottle click open and made himself ready for-

"AHh-"

Without a warning Atsumu sticked 2 fingers in him diretly and thrusting in and out already, Sakusa whimpered and whined already, Atsumu really was good at finger work.

"Don't be so loud omi boy. We don't want others to hear your pretty voice right?"

Sakusa nodded, whimpering.

Atsumu didn't let this answer go through. 

He gave him a loud and probably hurtful smack on his ass, leaving a red hand mark.

"AH! Owmmm--"

"Was that your answer? I want to hear a clear answer slut."

"Y-yes Daddy."

Sakusa loved being called dirty names, it was just a huge turn on for him.

"That's a good boy. Now don't be so loud or I will go even harder on you."

"Yes."

Atsumu continued thrusting his fingers in and out at a fast pace, already having 3 fingers in the other one's hole.

Sakusa was getting impatient again and started wiggling his butt, only to get another hand smack on his ass, so he stopped that movement.

The blonde took his fingers out, he was already rock hard himself, but he just needed to tease the other more.

When he was already done lubing his dick, he started opening a condom.

"N-no withoout please daddy. I wa ahh want to feel you."

"If that's what you want than I will gurantee you that wish."

ATsumu started rubbing himself over Sakusa's hole, making the other whine and cry out to get a release.

His dick started twichting and it was getting hurtful. After some more minutes of teasing and tocuhing here and there Atsumu slipped in with a hard thrust.

"AHHh Tsumuh"

Atsumu bend over to Sakusa's ear, biting it and sayign in a deep voice,

"This is not my name baby."

He increased his pace, not waiting for the other to actually get used to his big sized and only using him for his own pleasure.

"AH Ah daddy n-not so f-ast"

"Weren't you so eager just a moment ago? Whining and crying for me to get inside you? You even dressed up for me you dirty slut."

He pushed Sakusa's face into the matress fucking harder into him, it was too hard for Sakusa but he liked it this way.

After a few more thrust Sakusa came hard and with a long moan, almost screaming.

After 10 more minutes of fucking iand using the taller boy, he still Atsumu still wasn't finisched.

He slipped out of his asshole and undid the handcuffs.

He pushed Sakusa onto his knees and hovered over him, his own dick in his hands.

"Suck me off you slut, maybe this hole will make me cum faster."

Sakusa was fast to give the other a blowjob, giving the best he could and taking as much in as he could, but Atsumu was really big, so he wan't able to take all.

"COme on you bitch I know you are better than this. Should I just fuck your face or what?"

Sakusa glanced up to his patner with gloomy eyes, slightly scared of what will happen next.

For Atsumu though Sakusa's face tunred him on even more like this so he shoved his hole dick in Omi's wet small mouth, sliding down his throat.

He couldn't breath, but again he liked it that way so he wouldn't be a bitch about it later.

He let himself be used and after 2 long minutes Atsumu finally finished as well, spilling down his throat with a big load.

Sakusa had to cough but held it in.

"Oh you were so good baby boy."

Sakusa smirked to Atsumu being happy at the compliment.

After that day they met at least every week to have some "fun".


End file.
